Love is Blind
by Keeper of the Circle
Summary: Ch.3-4 UP!: Draco gets his sight back but it's not permanent. Guess what happens next? I used to be DracoHerm143 but I changed my name
1. The Consequences of my Choice

Love is Blind -- Keeper of the Circle 

I'm currently up here in the clouds with nothing to bother my thoughts. I feel totally great! Some thirty feet below me is the final Quidditch match I'll be playing in Hogwarts. I know I should be concentrating like I've never concentrated before but I can't help but just release all that tension inside and soar so sigh. I love the sound of the cheers the crowd gives me....okay, so maybe I'm being a bit selfish. Who cares about how Potter plays anyway? I'm way better than him. 

He does all these loops and turns in midair that just makes me want to shout, "Training for the ballet, Potter?" again in his face. Oh well, at least he isn't doing anything to disturb my peace. 

Where could that Snitch be? I've been here for at least half an hour and that thing hasn't showed itself yet. I bet it got blown off to Albania when that really, really strong breeze passed by ten minutes ago. It nearly unseated me! But I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of Potter when he was caught in the middle of a twist upside down. His robes fell all over his face and he nearly let go of his broom. 

I check below again and it seems Potter hasn't had any luck with the Snitch yet. I'll just tail him, then. I'm sure my Firebolt 2 can go faster than his Firebolt-nothing. I swear that Snitch will be in my hands before Potter can get hold of it. 

So where was I? Oh yeah, I'm still up here and I feel very relaxed with nothing to bother me. I'm sure if Potter saw the Snitch, that commentator will start yapping about it. 

_Harry Potter has seen the Snitch and it's right by the Gryffin_dork_ stands!_

Anyway, I'd better go down. I just realized I can't rely on Potter. With those glasses, I'm not sure he can see properly. 

I fly lower and _whoosh!_ A Bludger just passed by me! Thank goodness I ducked just in time or that thing would've knocked my head off. Who threw that anyway? 

I looked around and saw Weasley grinning, a Beater club in his hands. Oh yeah, I forgot, that git's in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team too. He thinks he can get away with swinging that Bludger at my head. I'll show him. 

I flew off to Zabini, our Beater, who was on the other side of the pitch waiting for a Bludger to pass by. I hovered a feet away from him and said, "Blaise, mind knocking out Weasel for me?" 

He turned his head to me and grinned, an evil glint in his eyes. "With pleasure, captain!" He flew off to intercept the Bludger Posey, another Beater, swerved. I watched as Blaise swung his bat really hard and caused the Bludger to change direction and head for Weasley. The git probably didn't notice but his partner sure did. 

Finnigan yelled for him to duck and then hit the Bludger again. Lucky for us, the Bludger seemed to meet a crosswind and detoured to towards Potter. 

Too bad! Potter ducked just in time! I could hear the Slytherin crowd boo and the Gryffindors cheer. 

"IS THAT THE SNITCH?!" I hear the commentator through the speakers. Everyone turned their eyes to where the guy was staring at. I turned around and saw that Potter had flown off to pursue it. Oh no, not this time Potter! You've had it for the last six years and I am not letting you have it for this one! 

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed my broom forward. 

"Faster! Come on, Father didn't pay a hundred Galleons for nothing!" 

As if in obedience, the broom zoomed faster and I'm almost overtaking Potter. 

Where the hell is the Snitch anyway? I don't see it anywhere! Potter is not playing with me because he is going to pay if he does. I look in front of me and there it is! It's-- 

"OW!" I fall sideways but I manage to grip my broom tightly. It was that Bludger again! It hit me on the right side of my head. The Slytherins gasped but I manage to wave my arms, though a bit dazed to assure them that I'm okay. Now I had this weird ringing noise in my head. That thing mut've unseated a few skull bones or something. I right myself and was preparing to overtake Potter when I glanced to my left to watch out for the Bludger. 

It was gaining for the Gryffindor stands and right at Granger! 

I don't know what made me do it but I shifted positions and chased the Bludger instead. Weasley was right behind me, followed closely by Finnigan. 

I caught the terror in her eyes and I'm sure she would've wanted to get out of the way. Only, fear was keeping her feet glued to the ground (or stand). I caught up with the Bludger and grabbed it, pulling it back before it came so close to hitting her face. I couldn't control my speed so I came crashing into her, falling off my broom and releasing the Bludger which rebounding. It hit the side of my face and shot itself away from the stands. 

At the same moment, I heard the cheers and the announcement, "Harry Potter caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" 

I groaned and finally blacked out. 

I woke up in the hospital wing. Well, okay, I'm not sure I'm in the hospital wing but where else could I be? I didn't open my eyes yet, nor did I move. I wanted to make sure no one else was around so I waited and listened for any sound. 

"It's not very serious but I'm quite surprised hi isn't awake yet. He's been asleep for six hours. Normally, patients like these wake up a few minutes after I give them medication," I'm sure it's the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, speaking. Who's she talking to anyway? 

"Really? Maybe he's suffered some kind of shock or something. Madam Pomfrey, are you sure this isn't just some oridinary injury?" 

Who? I remember that voice somewhere. Female, quite bossy tone....ah! Granger. What's she doing here? Come to laugh at my face? 

I open my eyes to look but I immediately closed them again. I inhaled sharply. I counted to ten and then slowly opened my eyes, taking my time. I opened them wide, just to make sure. I lifted my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes. I tried squinting. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you're awake." 

"I'm not sure I am," I said weakly. I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes open. I felt really queasy, as though a lump got stuck in my throat. My heart was beginning to beat faster. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Oh yes, there is...." 

"What is it?" I heard Granger ask. By the tone of her voice, I think she sounded genuinely concerned. 

I swallowed again. There's no use trying to sound all macho and pretend there's nothing wrong. This is an emergency and I don't care if she's going to laugh at my predicament. 

_"I can't see."_


	2. I Need to Help Him

Love is Blind -- Keeper of the Circle 

I gasped when I heard him say that. He was blind? But how did that happen? I cast a worried glance at Madam Pomfrey and she looked back at me with her eyebrows furrowed in doubt. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I admit you fooled me for a minute but I must suggest you stop this nonsense. There is nothing wrong with your eyes--I gave you proper medication and--" 

"Madam Pomfrey, I am not fooling around! I CANNOT SEE ANYTHING!" 

I studied Malfoy's face and by the looks of it, his glassy eyes contained no luster at all. It was as though they weren't alive. I noticed he was turning red in the face as he continued yelling that he couldn't see anything while Madam Pomfrey insisted he just needed some rest. 

Malfoy closed his eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw them turn glossy. There were wrinkles on his forehead, as though it pained him to close his eyes. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. Was he crying? 

"I firmly believe there is still nothing wrong with you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure I checked before I gave you anything. What could possibly make you lose your sight? Remember you still have classes tomorrow and you must go back to your dormitory." 

He leaned back on the headboard and sighed, all the while never opening his eyes. 

"All right. I admit, I was just joking. You caught me! Wow, you're really a great nurse, Madam Pomfrey. I think I should go now. I still have that Potions assignment to attend to. It's due on Friday," he said nonchalantly. 

Was he really playing around? Madam Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips as she muttered, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, there was certainly no need of that!" 

Malfoy was now struggling to get out of bed, putting on his shoes in a very messy manner. He didn't even tie the shoe laces. Madam Pomfrey went in her office, still muttering about time-wasters. I was quite unsure about Malfoy's predicament. I really thought he lost his sight. 

"Hey, Malfoy, that's--" 

He had walked right into the door and hit his head. He muttered a small "Ow" and then very slowly swaggered a few paces to the left, using his hand to guide him so he would be in front of the exit. 

"You can go back to where you came from now, Granger. I can walk to the dungeons by myself, thanks. I mean, I'm not blind or anything," he said coldly. 

I'm not so sure about that.... 

I glanced back at Madam Pomfrey. She was busy tidying her desk from papers that she didn't notice Malfoy bump into the door. I looked back at the exit and saw Malfoy wasn't there anymore. I decided to check on him, in case he really was blind. What else could make him bump into the door like that? Or was he just playing a joke on me? 

I turned a corner and I almost tripped on someone who was huddled on the ground. 

"Malfoy?" I whispered to myself. He didn't seem to hear me. I don't think he even noticed me. 

I crouched down and took a look at his face. His eyes were open but it seems like he didn't see me. I waved my arms in front of his face. No reaction. 

"Oh my goodness, are you really blind?" I exclaimed. He heard me that time. He glanced up, thinking I was standing. 

"What do you think, Granger?" he asked, still looking up. 

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey, you wait here--" I turned to leave for the infirmary but a hand caught my robes and pulled me back. Malfoy was keeping a tight grip on my robes and he hung his head low. 

"She won't believe you. She thinks she's some kind of perfect nurse and doesn't listen to anyone's complaints. I mean, even though she's nurse, she doesn't have the body and she can't tell what's hurting you--" 

"What are you blabbing on about, Malfoy? This is serious! You're blind and you have to go to the hospital wing," I said. I was getting quite annoyed at his slow response. "Don't make me drag you, Malfoy." 

"And then what? You're going to share my unfortunate accident to Potter and Weasley? No thanks, Granger. I should think twice about letting you help me," he said, letting go of my robes. He buried his face in his hands again and this time, I could see he was shaking. "I don't want to be blind. It's not exactly the best feeling when people laugh at you....especially Gryffindors." 

His voice was shaky. It's obvious he's crying. What made him think I'd lower myself and laugh at other's misfortune? That's not Hermione Granger and he doesn't deserve this! Problem is, he's too stuborn to let others help him. 

"Why did you stop that Bludger?" I ask. 

"I don't know. Reflexes, I guess." 

He's not being entirely truthful but that got him to look up. He was wiping the tears in his eyes and hiding his red face under his cloak. 

"Okay....so if you saved me then let me help you. It's the least I can do. Come on, Malfoy. What've you got to lose?" I offered my hand which I forgot he won't notice. 

"My reputation." 

What? Slytherin pride? I've got to knock some sense into this git! 

"Which weighs heavier in your balance: your reputation or your sight? Come on, I don't have all day," I told him. He sighed and then stood up. I grabbed his hand (he flinched a bit) and pulled him towards the hospital wing. 

After we turned a corner, he stepped a bit closer to me and spoke in a whisper, "If someone passes by, let go of my hand." I grunted as if to say yes. Why does he have to be so immature? If I were him and he was the one holding my hand, helping me get to the hospital wing so his sight could be restored then I wouldn't care if any Gryffindor or Slytherin saw us walking together. Either way, he'd still let go of my hand and leave me there to save his "reputation". 

He took his time gliding through the halls. I guess he just doesn't trust me enough. I think he thinks I'm leading him towards some staircase and let him fall or something. What amazed me was the iron grip on my hand. Boy is he nervous! 

"Here we are," I announced, pulling the door open. I warned him to walk straight or he'll bump right into the door again. I noticed his ears went red at that part. 

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, back so soon?" Madam Pomfrey emerged from the office, eyeing us curiously. I forgot to let go of his hand and immediately did so when I realized that. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"Madam Pomfrey, he really is blind," I said, leading Malfoy towards one of the empty beds. He sat down on it and waited patiently. His eyes were open but unmoving. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and stared at him. He seemed to stare back but there was no reaction. 

"Oh my! Why didn't I see it before?" she exclaimed and ran to her office to get something. Malfoy was about to loudly supply a rude answer to her 'Why didn't I see it before?' but I quickly kicked him in the shins so he just muttered it under his breath. 

Madam Pomfrey came back seconds later with a very small brown bottle in her hands. She uncorked it whilst mumbling about how Malfoy never said anything about his problem earlier. I watched how Malfoy's lips twitched and the inceasant mumbling. I could catch words like "stupid", "self-centered", "insensitive nurse". 

"Here, drink all this and refrain from taking anything other than water for a while until your vision starts to return. I should say a couple of hours from now....Honestly, I don't know how that happened to you....dangerous sport, Quidditch! When will students learn...." she stomped off, continuing her sermon. 

Malfoy placed the empty bottle down on the bed beside him and closed his eyes. When he opened them, everything was still black. "Wonderful, I still can't see." 

"It takes time, Malfoy. I think you should stay here for the meantime....can't risk you going out there in that condition," I said. Obediently, he lay down on the bed "staring" up at the ceiling. 

"You really won't tell Potter, will you?" he asked. 

"No, I won't. Don't worry," I told him. He smiled. He actually smiled! He looks cute when he does that--it made me forget he's evil inside. All I see is the innocent, helpless boy. "I wish you'd smile more often. You look cute," the words came spilling from my mouth before I could stop them. 

He closed his eyes and instead of smirking or frowning, he beamed, "Do I?" 

He sounds sincere enough....I don't think he's still so full of himself. 

"Yeah, you do," I replied. 

"Don't I always?" 

"Sure, whatever you say," I said and turned for the door. I still have homework to do and I don't think Snape will believe me if I told him I didn't do it because I was looking after his favorite student in the infirmary. "I'm going now, Malfoy. See you later, I guess." 

He didn't say anything. I look back at him and found that he was sleeping. I smiled....now he looks like an angel--a fallen angel. I quietly made my exit, wishing he'd be okay when he wakes up. 


	3. Is Anything Permanent?

Love is Blind 

I woke up the sounds of bedpans clanging into one another a few hours later. I slowly opened my eyes and at first, my vision was all black. I began to worry that my being blind would become permanent. I couldn't imagine myself being sightless, wearing dark glasses and carrying a can or something. 

I remembered the last object I saw before I blacked out...Granger. Why had she been here? I don't suppose she just came to check on me. I mean, even if I did save her or whatever I did, doesn't mean she has to be all saintly and do her good moral values in return. It wouldn't bother me one bit if she never checked on me anyway. She's just a Mudblood. What do I care? 

Why did you stop that Bludger? 

The question lingered in my head for a while until my sight oh so slowly came back. It was a few minutes before the void was replaced by a blur of moving colors. It made me feel dizzy but I refused to close my eyes. What if I lose it again? No, couldn't risk it. The few minutes of staring straight ahead made my eyes sting and I could feel tears starting to form. The blur was worsening and I was forced to blink to sooth the sting. 

When I opened them, I could see again! 

I blinked several times and turned my head around, taking in everything I could see into my eyes.   
~.~.~.~.~.~   
I stepped into the Great Hall with a flourish. Everyone turned their heads to look at me and my "grand entrance." I paid no attention to them, of course. I'm quite used to the fact that everyone looks at me because of my charms. Hah, the wonders of a Malfoy.... It's a curse sometimes, having way too many admirers and all. 

Many? Come to think of it, no one visited me when I was in the hospital wing. How did I get there anyway? And where were Crabbe and Goyle? Those two morons! 

I sat down in my usual seat in the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle. They were wolfing down their dinner which I can hardly distinguish due to the many stabs and slicing they did to the food. They weren't even going to bother and acknowledge my presence.... 

I sighed and realized I wasn't hungry after all. I looked at the table across ours and my eye caught Granger who was reading a book while the others were talking with each other, eating their dinner. She probably noticed me staring because she lifted her head and stared right back at me. I held her gaze for a while and then turned away, reaching for my goblet of pumpkin juice. 

As soon as I finished my juice, my head began to spin. There was a sharp pain between my eyes that compelled me to close them immediately. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and slouched on my seat so no one would notice. I turned to look around but I oculdn't see properly. I rubbed my eyes but everything was staring to get blurred instead. Panicking, I stood up abruptly, nearly knocking down my chair. Crabbe asked what was wrong but I ignored him. 

I don't know if people were looking at me as I dashed outside because I don't care. The pain was really going to kill me! I need to get to the infirmary right now but I felt I couldn't walk on anymore. I was afraid I'd collapse somewhere in the halls. 

Madam Pomfrey hadn't told me there was a limit to her medicine because when I squinted, I was back to the void. I groaned. Now what? I'm going to wait for someone to see me here completely blind? No! That is so un-Malfoy-ish! 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here alone?" 

AN: Argh! A cliffie! Guess you'll have to wait til the next chapter...who do you think that was? [grins evilly] Please review so I can update right away! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate your thoughts. I'll TRY to update three times a week (with longer chapters), if I can...summer enhancement classes in Math are really taking my time....and this time I'll make sure no one's too OOC. ^.^ 


	4. Nothing Else To Do

Love is Blind 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here alone?" 

I know that voice! Snape! He'll know what to do. 

"Mister Malfoy?" he asked when I didn't reply right away. 

"Professor Snape! I have a problem," I said right away, keeping my voice low so no one would hear. I heard Snape inch closer to me so I told him about my current situation. When I finished, I heard him gasp and everything was silent for a while. 

"Come, boy. I might have the solution to your problem," he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me somewhere. I was quite nervous when he started to walk too fast because I might trip on something or he could be leading me down the stairs. I nearly fell face-first when I realized he was leading me down a long flight of stairs. Mystomach made small lurches everytime I skipped a step. 

I heard a door open and I was led inside a room. The door closed again and I could hear Snape utter a spell--probably to light the room or something. He was quite silent for a while. I heard the sond of bottles clanging and cupboards opening and closing. Finally, he approached me again and led me to one of the chairs. I must be in his private dungeons. By the sound of things, his potions were stored in here. 

"Drink this. In a few minutes, you will able to see again. But I am afraid to tell you, it won't last long either. I will talk with Albus about your condition and he will do the rest from there....Really, boy, how on earth did that happen to you?" Snape said. I shrugged my shoulders and felt a small round bottle being pushed against my palm. I grasped it tightly and thought for a while. I hope Granger won't be spreading this around like it's some amusing Slytherin karma....I wonder what that girl's doing now. 

I sighed and removed the cork. Is Snape watching me? Maybe I'm just a subject of some experiment of his.... I gulped down the potion and a cold feeling swept through my mouth. There was a slight bitter taste to it but I ignored that. When I opened my eyes, I can see again! 

I turned my head to Snape and he was beaming as though he discovered a potion to remedy Avada Kedavra victims.   
-----------------   
"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL?!" 

I woke up the next day to find that Snape's potion had left my system. I was back in the darkness. I heard a snore and someone mumbling something incoherent. I guess it's not completely morning yet. I realized it was a Saturday so no one would wake up early. What do I do now? I don't want to wake up Crabbe and Goyle for I know their stupidity would come shining even through my closed eyelids. 

I decided to risk a walk outside. Anyway, it must still be before dawn. I don't hear the chatter of Slytherin girls downstairs either. I hurriedly got up and took my wand with me which was underneath my pillow. I felt my way around and after a minute, I found the door and let myself out. 

I managed to make my way up the stairs leading from the entrance to our common room to the halls of Hogwarts. I heard no one and realization dawned on me on why I wanted to take a walk....I was preparing to go back to the dungeons when I heard footsteps coming closer. I don't know where I was so I have no idea who that person is. 

"Malfoy? What are you doing outside at four in the morning?" Granger's bossy tone asked. Actually, she sounded quite amused. 

"Oh well, you know...are you alone?" I asked. The last thing I want would be to know that she's with Potter or Weasley. 

"Of course. The others are still sleeping. I happen to be patrolling early--make sure no one's sneaking around at such an hour," she said. "You can't see me, can you?" 

What am I doing trying to have a civilized conversation with Granger? This is absurd! For all I know, she might be plotting something against me. Have your fun, Mudblood. I'll get even some other time. 

"Whatever Granger, now would you put those Gryffindor stuff to use and help me get somewhere other than here? Or the infirmary? Snape's maybe?" I said. I didn't mean to sound too bossy like she did but that can't be helped, can it? I hear her walk closer to me and for a while, there was nothing. I cleared my throat so she'd say something at least. She could be staring at me right now, marveling my devilishly handsome face when I can't catch her. Too bad, I know the works of a woman's mind especially when I'm around. 

"When you're done staring at me, Granger? You'll find I won't melt under your gaze...." I said in the most monotonous voice I had. 

I feel her hit my arm and she huffed indignantly, "You're very narcisstic, aren't you Malfoy?" With that, she took me by my elbows and dragged me somewhere. "Professor Snape must still be sleeping and I don't know why you would want to see him and not Madam Pomfrey--" 

"Her potion didn't work," I interrupted. 

"Really? I think you should go see Professor Dumbledore. He's awake now, I've been there a few moments ago to tell him about the prefect meeting outcomes and for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Honestly, Malfoy, you should've gone straight to Dumbledore when Madam Pomfrey's potion wore off because he might be able to do something about that. I wonder why--" 

"Granger," I interjected again. She stopped talking. She must've realized she was being a motormouth. She muttered a small apology and continued walking in silence. I heard her whisper something to a something and then something solid crashing down unto the floor. I jumped a bit. I hope she didn't notice. 

"Come on, Malfoy," she pulled me again and the next thing I knew, I was in some kind of spiral staircase because I could feel the steps and we were revolving. Then it stopped. She pushed me out and here I was starting to get irritated. I am getting fed up being pushed and pulled around all the time. Can't they see that a blind person don't trust too well owing the circumstances? She pushed me again, probably because I was blocking her way when I didn't move. 

"Would you mind not pushing me all the time? I kind of get the picture that you're trying to make me stumble over something....a little sensitivity, Granger." 

She poked me at the side and said, "Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy has a problem." 

Was she really serious when she said she was going to take me to Dumbledore? She poked me again and I turned my head to the right, knowing she was there, and glared at her even though I couldn't see. I just had to let her know I was getting really irritated. 

After a few minutes of explaining what happened and everything (I left Snape out of the picture), I heard Dumbledore sigh. 

"Professor, what do you think we should do? I mean, besides taking the medicine over and over again would be too much trouble. Is there some kind of permanent solution?" Granger asked. I was surprised. Why did she care all of a sudden? All I know is that she had repaid me when she took me back to that loony Mediwitch. We were equal in those terms now and I believe it all stopped there. 

"I'm afraid I don't Miss Granger. For now, I advise Mister Malfoy to keep up with the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you. I will have Professor Snape research a better antidote," Dumbledore said. 

What else can I do? Things were starting to get hopeless. Actually, I think the potion Snape gave me was the same one of Pomfrey's. 

I nodded. 


End file.
